


Little Rings

by VOlympianlove



Series: tinysparks ficlets [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Jongdae reminisces the little things that led up to this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: tinysparks ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Little Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was. Hard. And I'm completely not satisfied with this. Blame my writer's block. But I got it out, it's practice. I'll contend myself with that.

“Baek,” Jongdae murmured, leaning into Baekhyun’s side. He was almost asleep from the fingers carding softly through his hair. “Do you want to marry us?”

From across the room, Junmyeon gasped.

“Kim Jongdae!”

Baekhyun tensed against his side and Jongdae was forced to sit up before he fell.

“How could you ask him like that?” Junmyeon crossed the room, aghast. The silver band on his ring finger glinted when he reached over, grabbing a handful of Jongdae’s hair and tugging. “That’s so unromantic!”

“Ow, hyung!” Jongdae grumbled, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s arms. He burrowed into his side, relieved. “I only asked if he wanted to, not if he would!”

“I would,” Baekhyun answered softly.

Jongdae turned his head, his heart melting. He picked up his hand, pressing a kiss onto his ring finger.

“I- um, actually already bought a ring,” Junmyeon stuttered. He flushed when both Jongdae and Baekhyun turned to stare.

“You did what?” Jongdae asked flatly, pressing another kiss to Baekhyun’s hand.

“I bought him a ring,” Junmyeon squeaked, “I was going to tell you but you beat me to it. Why don’t you ever do things in the right order, Dae?”

Jongdae snorted, squirming his way into Baekhyun’s lap, Junmyeon moving to steal his spot. He smiled when a hand fisted into Baekhyun’s collar, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

“Here.” Junmyeon fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a blue velvet box, very much like the one Jongdae had brought when _he_ proposed to Junmyeon.

It made him smile to remember how they got there.

＼(^o^)／

Junmyeon worked at the cutest hole in the wall coffee shop while Jongdae did his shows, touring.

He was away for a while but they video called every night. Watching Junmyeon’s face light up as he talked about his work was always Jongdae’s favourite part of his day. Perhaps that was why he did not think much of it when Junmyeon started bringing up his coworker a lot.

“He is the cutest thing, Dae! You’d love him. He’s got a weird smile and your humour codes match. I can’t wait for you to meet him!”

“If he makes you so happy, I’m sure he’s amazing,” Jongdae said warmly. He got lost in Junmyeon’s smile, the crinkle of his eyes when he was really happy.

He met Baekhyun shortly after, quite literally bumping into him with the coffee shop door.

“That was not how I wanted to meet the famous Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun laughed, flashing him a brilliant smile that made his knees go weak.

_Oh no._

“Dae!” Jongdae barely recovered in time to catch Junmyeon in his arms, laughing when he kissed him full on the mouth.

“Did you come straight from the airport? You look so tired, baby. Baekhyun, make him a drink and a doughnut ring,” Junmyeon exclaimed, patting Jongdae’s cheeks. He hustled him into a booth while Baekhyun protested that he had to mop but obediently went to start the coffee machine.

Jongdae’s eyes followed Baekhyun until Junmyeon plopped down in his lap.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” he whispered.

“He is,” Jongdae agreed, picking up Junmyeon’s hand. He kissed his engagement ring, setting it down when Baekhyun came ambling over with his coffee.

It seemed almost natural to fall into a routine of flirting with Baekhyun when he manned the counter.

Whenever he looked up, Junmyeon would be watching both of them fondly. Perhaps it was simply written in the stars for them to end up kissing in the back storeroom while Junmyeon was out front.

“J- Jongdae!” Baekhyun gasped when Jongdae pinned him against the wall, mouth attached to the crook of his neck. He arched, hands grasping at his hips.

“Are the two of you making out in there?” Junmyeon’s voice rang out teasingly and Jongdae stopped for a moment to see his fiancé’s head poke in.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “he’s a really good kisser.”

“Well, make it quick, please. I need my barista back.”

The door clicked shut and Jongdae surged up again, kissing Baekhyun hard.

“I-.”

“You better get back out there. Before Junmyeon decides he wants in,” Jongdae said, combing through Baekhyun’s now mussed hair with a smirk.

As Baekhyun staggered out of the storeroom with a dazed look on his face, Jongdae could only smile. Baekhyun would look good with a ring around his finger.

More specifically, their ring.

＼(^o^)／

“Jongdae- Jongdae, ah!” Junmyeon gasped when a hand grasped his ass, squeezing hard. He threw back his head, arching when Jongdae mouthed over the exposed skin of his collarbones. He sucked hard until there was a rather large mark on Junmyeon’s neck.

“You have such a nice ass, hyung,” Jongdae purred, dropping another kiss on the bruise. He pinched him again, revelling in the way Junmyeon yelped, cheeks flushing.

“D-don’t. You’re so mean to me,” Junmyeon stuttered. He looked so cute with his cheeks flushed, arms looped around Jongdae’s neck that Jongdae had to kiss him.

The little squeal that he let out only made him laugh as he yanked him closer, nosing against his cheek with a smile.

“Am I?” he murmured, trailing his hands along Junmyeon’s arms. Jongdae turned his hand over, pressing a kiss to the silver engagement ring glinting off Junmyeon’s finger until he giggled.

“Yes you are, but I still love you anyway,” Junmyeon said, with a smile that made Jongdae’s breath catch.

Jongdae tangled his fingers together, turning around to face the sea. A breeze ruffled his hair when Junmyeon leaned into him, smelling of salt and Junmyeon’s cologne.

They would never know what the future held but at that moment, Jongdae was content to hold Junmyeon close.

＼(^o^)／

“Dae, where’d you go?” Jongdae blinked.

“Nowhere,” he said. “I’m right here.”

“Are you sure? You went away for a while.” Junmyeon kissed the side of his head.

“And then you started smiling really big,” Baekhyun added, pressing his cheek against Jongdae’s.

“Really. I was just thinking about how much I love you both."


End file.
